The Washington University Genome Analysis Training Program teaches high-throughput, genome-scale, technologically innovative approaches to problems in molecular biology. The program will be administered as a focus within the Molecular Genetics Program and the Computational Biology Program of the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences. It leverages the strengths of genomics research here at Wash U., which include the Wash U. Genome Sequencing Center and a highly successful computational biology research environment. We propose to support 6 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees. Predoctoral trainees will be supported for a total of two years and postdoctoral trainees for a total of one year on this training grant, meaning that 3 new predoctoral and 2 new postdoctoral trainees will be appointed each year. We anticipate that many of these trainees will have appropriate backgrounds in molecular biology, but little to no serious experience in computational biology/bioinformatics or engineering. The training program is designed to effectively cross train biologists in specific and relevant computational, mathematical, and technological methods, while working in the context of current biological research problems.